Hunters often hunt for sport in addition to the desire to harvest meat from wild game. Once an animal desirable as a trophy head such as a deer or elk is killed, it is difficult to preserve the head and antlers intact without damage long enough to transport the carcass to a taxidermist for preservation. If the head is left on the animal, it may easily become damaged in transit or begin to spoil due to exposure to the elements. Traditional devices for properly packaging freshly harvested animals can be bulky and complicated to utilize. They often require packaging of the entire animal which takes up significant transportation space.
Consequently, there exists a need for a device designed to provide for the safe transportation of a hunting trophy that prevents spoilage of the skin before the trophy may be preserved. The proposed invention provides a protective container that can safely transport the head and antlers or horns of freshly harvested wild game from the woods to a taxidermist without taking up excessive space during removal from the field and during transport. The invention is collapsible for easy transportation to the sight of the harvesting, fits in most vehicles, and protects the skin of the animal from the wind, rain, sun, and other natural elements so that the trophy may be properly prepared at a later time.